federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13641-13760 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2401. *FP - April, 2401 *FP - June, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Upset that Michael has gone back in time, ASHLEY MOSS finds that her addiction to food has come back over her and despite fighting it she relapses into a bulimic state. ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA THAY are going into town together when they get into a little argument and she leaves. Abbott has a fun breakfast with ANNA-ALEENA THAY before going back to her place for more movies. At her place, THAY-KORAN JATAR explains he hasn’t been feeling well, leaving ABBOTT and ANNA alone. He puts in the porn that Lauren Una was in which makes Anna awkward but they soon call it a short night – after Abbott plants some seeds about Jatar/Samantha. In the morning, ANNA talks to JATAR about Samantha but he doesn’t recall anything weird going on. He then finds out it is okay for him to cheat as long as he records it and they can watch it later. Second Week Getting down to business, ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA THAY decide to have some fun in Tokyo and rent a hotel. In the middle of an intimate moment, however, Abbott calls her Anna by mistake and then erased her mind – implanting memories about her love affair with Jatar. ABBOTT leaves the hotel and we discover he is not in control of his own mind and has been possessed by SIRION LANDA (his evil cousin who was once in love with Anna). ABBOTT/SIRION go to THAY-KORAN JATAR’s apartment and meet him there, using his abilities to send him to see Samantha. JATAR arrives in Tokyo and has sex with SAMANTHA while both are under Sirion’s influence. In the morning, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is worried about JATAR and confronts him on the steps of the news building. He gets into an altercation with her and pushes her down, making Anna really think something is wrong. SIDNEY PIPER steps in and pulls her away before convincing her that Jatar is just an abuser. SAMANTHA is excited about her time with Jatar and confesses all to MAXLY ELBRUNNE who is totally confused about how flippant she is being. The part ways on bad terms and MAXLY cries to TUCKER DORR about her sisters behaviour and what to do. JATAR goes back to SAMANTHA and the two start to have some more wild sex in her place when ANNA shows up and really begins to believe maybe this is just Jatar being an asshole. Going back home, ANNA calls ABBOTT (SIRION) and he arrives quickly. The real Abbott is able to get some control for a brief second before the two go to bed, but Anna doesn’t find out. In Tibet, KATAL T’KASSUS goes into labour at home and with the help of CHIARO DHOW and a midwife she has a home delivery. JOLON DHOW is born May 12, 2401. Third Week Receiving a communication from Sura IV, DENORIAN THAY is told that Sirion Landa has died, but his body was sent to Earth for an autopsy because of strange neural readings just before the death. Afterwards, SIDNEY PIPER comes in, still concerned about Mylee being missing, but explains the situation and Thay is convinced Sirion is some how involved. DENORIAN goes to London and walks in on SAMANTHA THAY and THAY-KORAN JATAR going at it. He stops them and then has them taken to the Australia hospital near Sidney (the person not city lol). ABBOTT THAY (SIRION LANDA) is with ANNA-ALEENA THAY and finally reveals himself to her. But when she resists, she is put to sleep and DENORIAN soon arrives. With Abbott’s internal help and Thay’s external, they kill the essence of Sirion and everyone has a family hug. SAMANTHA is in the hospital and the now cured ABBOTT goes to see her, using his abilities to unblock what she couldn’t remember. Embarassed, she is happy her parents don’t know exactly what happened. Fourth Week Worried about her daughters, VYLIN ELBRUNNE seeks out MAXLY ELBRUNNE and asks her about Samantha to get some inside information. Maxly explains Sam had had an affair with Jatar and they had gotten into a fight about it. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is recovering from the last bout with Sirion when she goes to SHAWN MUNROE for her final interview. Because of her marks and connection with the family, she is hired as a personal assistant. Excited about her new position, ANNA seeks out THAY-KORAN JATAR and tells him about it, hoping he will be able to get onto the election press junket. SAMANTHA THAY has some things of JATAR’s at her place and goes to return them. They have an awkward meeting but are able to work past it. FERRAN and DEKE FORSYTHE have a run in and they talk about Zuri and how she is actually insane, as well as Deke finding out that Naryanna is pregnant. Cardassia Plots First Week A peek into the Berns reveals them getting ready for the wedding. MARA RUSSOL (KALISA KUSSEK) is busy organizing when CELAR BERN arrives to get caught up. LANA BERN soon comes in as well and the woman get into a bitch fight before things turn sexy and Celar is happy to be in the middle. Hoping to keep in touch, KEGEN DAMAR contacts CELAR to see how he is doing. Telling him the news about their baby as well as offering condolences about Kalisa, they friends are able to bond. Finally, the wedding has happened and it is now MARA BERN. CELAR and LANA are playing night, going around to guests like YORKIN DAMAR, GWEN DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR. Soon enough, Mara and Celar sneak off and have sex – her surprise being a virgin or him on their wedding night! Coming back out, MARA and YORKIN take some time together and CELAR runs into ZETERI DAMAR. Lana later comes in and to stop a fit Celar goes into the house with her. After the wedding, YORKIN goes back to the apartment he has been staying at with ZETERI and finds her sleeping. He brings her to the bed but is weak and cops a feel before feeling badly and going to the couch to sleep. In the morning he is convinced he wants to settle down and asks GWEN about it, her giving him the idea of Sisi Venik. So, YORKIN goes to AFON and inquires to her about her setting up a meeting, though she is doubtful. Second Week Interested in Sisi, YORKIN DAMAR seeks out DURAS VENIK and inquires with the man about marrying his daughter. Enraged about the young man’s tactics, he gets a gun and only KOHSII VENIK is able to stop Duras from really freaking out. RO’HAR INDUS is walking around when he runs into family friend SISI VENIK now he is back from his classes. He is shocked about how much she has grown and they talk en route home. SIYAL INDUS then goes to KOHSII and talks to her about her son and explains Ro’har has an interest in Sisi. Not wishing to arrange marriages she allowed to more contact but nothing more. GWEN DAMAR wishes to talk with JACOB K’RRA and they get into a serious chat about marriage, Jacob explaining he will come to Cardassia to arrange things if she was serious too. Third Week Wishing to make a better impression, YORKIN DAMAR makes it to the school where SISI VENIK is and brings her some flowers and the limo. She starts to cry from being overwhelmed and DURAS VENIK sees this, getting into a confrontation. One thing leads to another and he has a heart attack. Sisi thinks he has died and called JEVRIN VENIK who rushes into action. At the hospital, JEVRIN reassures SISI that their father is okay and not dead. She is so worried about the turn of events she swears off dating ever. JACOB K’RRA arrives to Prime and is happy to see GWEN DAMAR, giving her a tribble as a pet. They get more serious about their marriage and decide that they are going to go through with it, just a matter of when. Hoping to have her mothers blessing, GWEN seeks out GWENI DAMAR and they talk about boys and sex. Gwen explains her issues with her abilities and Gweni gives her Kalili’s old inhibitor. Fourth Week Upset about his latest ventures, YORKIN DAMAR seeks out NESHA TAKIL and asks her if she has any cocaine. She does and he takes some, relapsing after several months of sobriety. YORKIN stumbles back to the house and runs into AFON MAKLA-DAMAR, explaining about Duras and how he had a heartattack. Shocked about her Uncle, she rushes to see he is okay. RO’HAR INDUS has had some thoughts about his life and choices, wishing to go into law. He speaks with his father, AVARIN INDUS, about that and his interest in Sisi Venik. JACOB K’RRA contacts his friend FERRAN RON’IK about his marriage news with Gwen and gets some good news from Ferran as well, in that Naryanna is expecting a baby girl. RO’HAR goes to DURAS VENIK and talks to him about Sisi, but is shut out, causing the man to have more heart trouble. YORKIN is back with NESHA and getting high when he gets a little too touchy with her only to have TOREL DAMAR walk in and beat him up. GWEN DAMAR talks to JACOB about getting an inhibitor and he is excited about the idea of getting it configured for them. Bajor Plots First Week Now on the planet, EBEN DORR is on his best behaviour when he meets with NERYS LIU and his granddaughter for the first time. Nerys sets some ground rules and Eben seems agreeable to play nice, which is a relief. Second Week Finding something in common proves hard for SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS until he takes up photography. He seeks out LAUREN UNA who is sunbathing nude and takes to her about teaching him who to use the device. She agrees but not until he gets her off! Third Week As things progress with Eben, HAYDEN LIU is worrying about his daughter and her interaction with her grandfather. NERYS LIU reassures Hayden everything is okay and Eben is pretty good about the whole thing. Risa Plots Second Week On Risa, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has just finished his rounds and official speeches on the planet. With LALI GREENWOOD they make plans to stay a bit longer and enjoy all the relaxing things Risa has to offer! Mirror Universe Plots First Week On mRomulus, mTANIA NASSIR displays her wantoness for mBENJAMIN WOLFE and her desire to be his only woman. He is agreeable and more so when she begins to whisper in his ear about being the Emissary of the Terran Alliance. Gamma Quadrant Plots Fourth Week Putting CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS to the test, JAX RAL sets up another man to look after her for some time so she would know how good he was to her. When CHLOE comes back, she is terrified and battered, but very very willing to be cooperative with JAX who is happy at the results. #05 May, 2401 #05 May, 2401 #05 May, 2401